Musings
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda receives a surprising phone message at home which makes for an interesting weekend. Set after "A Lovely Little Affair."
1. Chapter 1

Musings

Chapter 1

Amanda left work that day feeling unsettled.

She and Lee had gone to the Kennedy Center the night before and had a good time, leaving an impression that there would possibly be more in the future.

But once again fate reared its ugly head as Lee was sent out of town on a case that morning, so she never saw him.

Billy explained that it was need to know but that Lee would be careful.

Keeping busy, she went to the State Department with Francine, then had a lesson at the firing range with Leatherneck, and afterwards spent the rest of her day catching up on files.

As she arrived home she found a note from Dotty stating the boys had ball practice and then a sleepover at Billy Barton's. She herself had a bridge club meeting that included dinner so she'd be home late, but she left a casserole in the fridge for Amanda for dinner if she wanted.

Amanda then checked the answering machine for messages. None from Lee of course, but there was one that made her stop in her tracks!

The voice stated, "Hi, Amanda. It's me, Alan... Chamberlain. I-I know you didn't give me your number but I've been thinking about you and looked you up. Whew...I'm bad at this. Look, I'd like to get together this weekend if possible? I'm going to be in New York at the Plaza Hotel. The number is 555-4648. Hope to hear from you soon. Bye..."

Quickly jotting the number down Amanda then erased the message full well knowing that her mother would have questions for her that she wouldn't have answers to since she didn't expect to hear from him ever again since the case wrapped.

Surprised as she thought about Alan, she put her fingertips to her lips as she remembered the kiss they shared and began to feel warm all over.

Shaking her head suddenly she commented aloud, "C'mon, Amanda! He was a case. Pure and simple. You know it couldn't have lead anywhere."

But here it was on a slip of paper. The hotel number. And she realized also that he probably had help "looking her up" as it was.

He was definitely interested. But was she?

Making up her mind at last she nodded.

Getting up from the couch she wrote a quick note to Dotty about a work situation but that she'd be home Sunday night.

Then going upstairs she began to pack and afterwards called the hotel number leaving a message for Alan that she was on her way.

As Amanda's flight from Dulles to JFK took off around 6:30, Lee's was just coming in...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Musings

Chapter 2

When Lee landed at Dulles and got off the plane he went to retrieve his luggage and went to his car in the parking lot and pulled out.

Merging with the traffic on the G.W. Parkway he heard his phone ring and answered, "Stetson."

It was Billy who asked, "Scarecrow, is Amanda with you by any chance?"

Lee incredulously stated, "No! I'm just getting back from the waste-of-time-trip you sent me on. It was a goose chase, by the way. Thanks a lot. The contact you heard from in Florida didn't show up at the meeting place. I had to scrap the assignment. I'll tell you about it when I see you."

Billy sighed commenting, "Never mind. I'll consider it a wash. You don't have to debrief it."

Lee nodded answering, "Okay. So, what's this about Amanda? Where did she go? "

Billy remarked tersely, "If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you now, would I? Get here when you can and we'll figure it out."

Lee replied tiredly, "All right. See you soon."

They hung up and Lee thought, Why do I think this won't be my night?

As Lee was driving toward the Agency Amanda meanwhile had just landed at JFK and getting off the plane got her luggage and hailed a cab outside responding to the driver, "Plaza Hotel, please."

As she arrived at the hotel she thanked the driver and paid the fare and went inside.

Seeing a clerk at the lobby desk she queried, "Hello. I wonder if you can tell me if Alan Chamberlain has checked in yet? I called earlier to leave a message that I was on the way here."

The clerk asked, "You're Amanda King?"

Amanda nodded and the clerk stated, "Yes, we were expecting him but he was called back to Europe. He sends his regrets and had a note sent here for you from the airport."

Giving her the envelope he queried, "Will you be checking in, Ma'am?"

Amanda swallowed hard and shaking her head commented, "No. Maybe some other time..."

Thanking him she went to sit in the hotel lobby to read the note.

It said:

Amanda,

I'm truly sorry we couldn't meet up. I was just getting my cab when your message came to me from the front desk. Maybe it was fate trying to tell us something. I would've enjoyed getting to know you better. In any case, hope everything in your future is bright. Ciao, Alan

Amanda sat for a moment feeling like the world's biggest fool! Why did she even dare to think it would somehow lead to something?

She looked at her watch and sighed. Only thing for her to do now was to head home.

Gathering her things she went outside to hail a cab and responded to the driver, "JFK Airport, please."

As Amanda headed to the airport, Billy and Lee were going over Amanda's whereabouts with Lee asking, "Wait. The note to her mother said what?"

Billy replied, "She said it was a work situation and she'd be home on Sunday. Mrs. West naturally didn't have a way to reach Amanda, so she wanted a number. That's why I thought maybe you met up with her somewhere."

Lee shook his head and answered concernedly, "Okay. So we check airports, train stations and bus depots. I'm surprised that she didn't at least tell you she'd be away. Hope she's all right."

Billy called Francine into the office and stated, "Check with Dulles and BWI to find out if Amanda took a flight anywhere tonight."

Francine chuckled and quipped, "I knew she'd get bored with suburbia, eventually. Way to go, Amanda!"

Lee spat out, "Will you can it?! She didn't let her mom know where she'd be, which isn't like her at all. Something could be wrong!"

Francine blanched at his tone and swallowed hard leaving the office.

Billy responded, "Lee. Take it easy, okay? We'll find her."

Lee sighed and gesturing to the bullpen commented, "I'm gonna go make some calls..."

As they were beginning their trackdown of her, Amanda was sitting in JFK waiting for a flight as she was on standby...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Musings

Chapter 3

Lee landed at midnight at the JFK Airport bowled over at what Francine dug up on Amanda that night!

Details included her home phone log which had a call message received earlier in the afternoon from the Plaza Hotel number.

Next was the flight Amanda took from Dulles to JFK where she landed at six thirty that evening then taking a cab to the hotel.

He thought, She must have been taking off about the time I landed from my flight from Palm Beach...

Shaking his head he grabbed his bag and went to get a cab to the Plaza Hotel.

When he arrived he spoke to the night manager firing questions at him repeatedly until the man stated quickly, "Sir, I apologize. But I can't give out personal information on any former or current guests. We respect privacy here at the Plaza Hotel."

Lee beyond tired at this point showed his federal I.D. and Amanda's photo stating thickly, "Look. I get it! But this lady's a real good friend of mine and our boss and I are just concerned about her. We want to know if she's all right. She didn't leave word with anyone where she was headed. Only that she'd be back Sunday. Now, are you willing to help me or not?"

The hotel concierge was nearby and walked over to the desk and queried, "Perhaps I can help you. What do you need, Sir?"

Lee showed Amanda's photo and commented, "Have you seen her come in here tonight? Do you know where she might be?

The concierge nodded and stated, "It was around seven thirty. I don't know where she went after being here but I did remember seeing her. She came looking for a guest. Or an almost guest."

Lee asked, "An almost guest? What does that mean?"

The manager remarked, "One that had to cancel their reservation before arrival. Unfortunately, he was called back to Europe so we never saw him. But he sent the woman a note here from the airport with his regrets. Perhaps she checked in. Her name, Sir?"

Lee sighed answering, "Amanda King."

The manager looked at the daily log carefully including the check-ins from the time he came on duty at six o'clock that evening and shook his head apologetically responding, "No. I'm sorry. No one by that name has checked in at all."

Lee nodded and continued, "Okay. The guest you were expecting. Can you give me his name?"

Noting their hesitation Lee stated angrily, " Just a name or I can arrange to get a search warrant if I have to. Please?"

The two men looked at one another and then back at Lee.

The manager replied, "Chamberlain. Alan Chamberlain."

Lee was thrown! He queried, "Are you sure?"

The manager nodded and commented, "Yes. Now, can we do anything else for you tonight?"

Lee shook his head confusedly and answered slowly, "No. Thank you for your time and I apologize for my gruffness."

The men nodded and the concierge responded, "We do hope you find her, Sir. It's late. Perhaps you'd care for a room now?"

Lee swallowed hard and shook his head stating, "Thank you. No. I just want to find my friend. Can I go somewhere private to use the phone? I have to contact our boss."

The manager showed him to the back room behind the registration area and commented, "Take your time, Sir. And again, we apologize."

Lee nodded as the man left him alone.

Sighing heavily, Lee got on the phone dialing Billy's home number.

Billy answered almost immediately remarking tiredly, " Melrose."

Lee remarked, "Billy, it's me."

Billy sat up in bed and replied, "Did you find her, Scarecrow?"

Lee shook his head and answered, "No. I'm at the hotel and talked to the night manager and the concierge. Turns out the phone message that Amanda got at home was from here...Get this. From none other than Alan Chamberlain!"

Billy was baffled and queried, "You two wrapped up that case a while ago. Did they meet there, or-"

Lee cut him off responding, "No. He must have called from here early in the afternoon but then left. The night manager and concierge didn't see him because he was sent back to Europe. Apparently she had been here looking for him. They said it was around seven thirty. But she got a note from him that he left with his regrets. They said she left soon after but they don't know where she headed."

Running a hand through his hair he yawned and commented, "God, Billy... All her mom wanted was a number to reach her. You know, I don't want to think this, but what if Chamberlain coerced her somehow into going with him?"

Billy shook his head and stated, "Lee, don't go there. Wait... She landed at JFK, correct?"

Lee nodded answering, "Yeah?"

Billy remarked, "You head to JFK while I get a line on departures from there and arrivals to Dulles. I'll contact you there..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Musings

Chapter 4

Lee arrived at JFK looking for any flights to Dulles.

It was now almost two A.M. as he went to three different ticket counters to show Amanda's photo and to ask questions.

He struck gold as the third ticket agent he talked to gestured over to the terminal wall where Amanda was sound asleep laying across three chairs! Lee sighed deeply relieved that she was in one piece!

Then the P.A. system announced, "Telephone call for Lee Stetson..."

Lee stated to the ticket agent, "That's me. May I take the call here?"

The agent nodded and handed him the receiver as Lee answered, "Stetson."

It was Billy.

He yawned and replied, "Lee, we just learned that Amanda is on standby. Have you found her yet?"

Lee nodded as he looked over at her sleeping form responding, "Yeah. I just found her at the third terminal I tried. She's okay, but she's out like a light so I'm gonna cancel her standby and bring her home tomorrow."

Billy looked at his nightstand alarm clock and dryly commented, "It's already tomorrow, Scarecrow."

Lee shook his head at Billy's attempt at humor and chuckled stating, "Yeah, right. Well, after we get some sleep I'll get us a flight back to D.C. So either it will be this afternoon or tonight. I'm sorry I kept you up, but thanks for your help. Goodnight."

Billy nodded and answered, "You're welcome...and Good morning."

Lee groaned and growled, "All right, already! See you later..."

He hung up hearing Billy's chuckle and sighed wearily remarking to the ticket agent, "Would you please cancel Mrs. King's standby? I'll book a flight for us later today if possible."

The ticket agent queried, "Are you sure, Sir? She's been waiting a long time and-"

Lee shook his head and gestured to Amanda as he replied, "Look at her. Think she's in any shape to fly right now? I'm barely functioning at this point myself. Are there any hotels close by?"

The agent nodded and commented, "The Marriott is a quarter mile down the road. Shall I see if a room is available?"

Lee nodded and remarked, "Yes. But ask for a double or a suite under the name of Stetson, please. Tell them we're on the way. Thanks."

Lee went over to where Amanda laid and gently shook her whispering, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty? C'mon. We gotta go..."

Amanda got up with Lee's help and murmured looking around slowly, "What are you doing here, Lee? Where are we going?"

He answered, "A hotel to get some shut eye. Let's go." He got a skycap to help with their bags while he and Amanda followed the man to the escalator to go down to the main level and get a cab.

A few minutes later a cab arrived and Lee putting the bags in the trunk joined Amanda in the back seat and commented to the driver, "Marriot Hotel, please."

They arrived a short time later amid traffic and the cab driver pulled up to the hotel entrance. Lee helped Amanda out of the taxi and paying the driver, got both his and Amanda's luggage and they entered the hotel lobby.

Lee responded, "Why don't you sit for a minute while I get us our room key, huh?"

Amanda yawning asked, "Can we get coffee, please?"

Lee shook his head stating, "No. We're not out in the field doing a stakeout. We're just here to rest and we'll leave later today, okay? Sit tight. I'll be back..."

As he got to the reception counter the clerk answered, "Welcome to the Marriott. Can I check you in, Sir?"

Lee nodded and replied tiredly, "Yes, the JFK Airport called and reserved my friend and I a room under the name Stetson?"

The clerk checked the ledger and commented slowly, "Hmm...Yes, but unfortunately there was a mixup with the room you requested and it went to a honeymoon couple instead. There was only a single room left available. Would that be all right, Sir?"

Lee sighed and shrugged asking, "Do you have a rollaway bed for the room as well?"

The clerk shook his head answering, "I'm afraid not. There was a Girl Scout group that needed them all through the weekend, and-"

Lee suddenly burst out laughing making the clerk worriedly query, "Sir, are you all right?"

Lee sighed finally and wiping his eyes shook his head as he then cleared his throat gesturing over to Amanda replying, "No, because that's been the crux of this whole relationship that she and I have! I mean, we're friends and we work together-"

Amanda then came over hearing part of what Lee said and queried, "Lee! Do we have a room or not?"

Lee put up a hand to the clerk and commented, "Excuse us for a minute."

Taking Amanda aside he remarked simply to her, "One single, one bed, no rollaway. Now, I can be adult about this. Can you?"

Amanda swallowed hard suddenly feeling humiliated as the clerk eyed her and shrugged answering meekly, "Of course..."

Turning back to the clerk they both chimed, "We'll take it."

Embarrassed, Lee took the key after signing them in and they got their bags and headed for the elevator.

Lee thought as they got in the elevator, We'll figure it out...

While Amanda thought, I hope he doesn't snore...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Musings

Chapter 5

Amanda followed Lee in as he opened the door to their hotel room.

There was an awkward silence between them as they looked around.

Finally Lee clearing his throat stated gently as he took her hand, "Hey...This doesn't have to be uncomfortable with us, all right? You go ahead and use the bathroom first. What side of the bed do you sleep on usually?"

Amanda sighed answering, "The right. But Lee, shouldn't we talk about-"

Lee shook his head and groaned as he steered her toward the bathroom remarking impatiently, "No! We'll be fine. Besides, I don't have any ulterior motive here other than sleep because my eyes can't stay open much longer. Just let me know when you're done, okay?"

Amanda nodded slowly and replied quietly, "Okay..."

As she went in closing the door, Lee sighed as he went to put the key on the desk and then went to sit on the bed.

He kept going over in his mind everything that happened since he landed at Dulles last night after his aborted case.

Why would a seemingly sensible woman like Amanda go off on a whim after someone she barely knew?

But he shook his head thinking, Why did she wind up helping me the last three years?

Because she spent enough time with me that she learned to trust me. But this was different. Although Chamberlain turned out clean after the case involving his sister anyway Lee surmised that he just might have fed Amanda some line on the phone message to get her here and worm his way into her life again somehow and that bothered him a lot!

While Amanda was getting better at the Agency and he was glad now that they were partners Lee knew she had some ways to go still.

How did Emily Farnsworth describe him when he first started out? Wet behind the ears?

It took time and a lot of missteps until he got the rhythm of the job and he honestly thought Amanda was almost there herself but judging by her almost too trusting nature here, it gave him pause.

Basically, Chamberlain was a stranger and it worried Lee that he might have had to go to Europe to chase after her had she gone like so many of their cases before, remembering places like Tegernsee and London.

Still lost in thought he didn't hear Amanda as she came out and responded, "It's all yours."

Lee reacted as Amanda touched his shoulder and asked, "Where were you just now?"

Lee with a half smile shrugged commenting, "Just thinking... I'll be out in a minute. Why don't you get comfortable and get some sleep, huh? I'll try not to wake you-"

But as he got up to head to the bathroom Amanda took his hand and replied, "I will in a minute but I need to talk, all right? Please?"

Lee sighed and sat down again remarking, "Okay. What is it?"

Amanda swallowed hard as she stated, "I'm really sorry I made you worry and I still don't know how you came to be here, but I'm glad you are in any case..."

She stood up and began to pace remarking, "Gosh, this is hard for me because I haven't been through anything like this in my life. Remember the case with Alan Chamberlain? When I told you that night you came over there wasn't anything else worth mentioning about the case?"

Lee nodded as she paced and answered, "Well, there was. I don't know why or how it happened Lee, but we kissed..."

Lee sighed surprised at her statement and not sure he wanted to know the rest of it but replied, "Go on."

Amanda shrugged as she continued pacing responding with, "I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Not with my ex-husband Joe, or Dean even. I was really confused because it was so unexpected. I mean, he was a mark and I found myself attracted to him! It was wrong on so many levels. I know that. So when the case wrapped and we said goodbye, I didn't think I'd ever see him again. But he called my house yesterday leaving a message asking me to meet him here in New York. Then I erased the message because I didn't want Mother to ask me things I really had no answers to..."

She paused and gulped feeling tears come to her eyes as she commented softly, "I debated with myself thinking it was just a weekend jaunt and what would it hurt? But I had to find out whether it was worth it. If he and I could start really getting to know one another..."

Clearing her throat and grabbing a tissue she wiped her eyes answering, "So I left Mother a note saying I had a work thing and I'd be back Sunday night. I called the hotel to leave Alan a message saying I'd be there soon, and I packed and flew out here..."

She went to her purse and pulled out the note from Alan and turning back toward Lee handed it to him stating, "He had this sent from the airport on his way out of the country...God, I was so stupid-"

Lee shook his head as he looked at it and when he finished he reached for her hand pulling her gently to sit down next to him and putting his arm around her commented gently, "No. No, you weren't-"

Amanda looking at him retorted, "Lee! I bet this didn't happen to any of you-"

Lee put up a hand stopping her replying, "Uh, hello? Have you forgotten Eva Spinelli?"

Amanda shook her head realizing what he went through on that case and responded softly, "Ohh, right. I'm sorry."

Lee shrugged and replied, "Yeah...So it does happen. And it does hurt. But we somehow learn from it and move on. It takes time but we get through it eventually. So you can't beat yourself up about it, all right? He's gone and you don't have to worry about it any more, hmm?"

Amanda sighed and nodded leaning against his shoulder for a moment answering, " Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for being here, though. But wait. How did you find me anyway?"

Lee smiled commenting, "Well, I was coming back from my trip yesterday and driving on the G.W. Parkway from the airport when Billy called asking if you were with me. That's how the whole rest of the night was for us, trying to find you. By the way, your mother called the office wanting a number where you could be reached-"

As Amanda moaned Lee patted her hand stating, "It's okay. Billy gave her a location scout excuse and said you'd call when you could..."

Lee yawned and getting up replied tiredly, "All right. I'm all talked out. I'm going to change and we're going to sleep and we are getting the hell out of here tomorrow-"

Amanda started to correct him and he put up his hand answering, "Stop! It wasn't funny when Billy said it, and I don't wanna hear it from you! Go to bed!"

As he turned from her and went into the bathroom Amanda giggled in spite of it all...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Musings

Chapter 6

When Lee woke a few hours later the sun was pouring in the hotel room making his head hurt.

Groaning he yawned and mumbled, "Morning, Amanda..."

He went to sit up and rubbing his eyes stated, "Okay. After we get ourselves together here, why don't we go get some food in us and head to the airport, huh? I don't know about you but I'm past ready to leave. You take your shower first and I'll call the airport and get us a flight for home, all right?"

Not hearing anything he queried as he looked around, "Hey, Amanda? Where are you?"

The silence was deafening as he got up noticing that she wasn't in the room!

Checking the bathroom, it was empty and he also took notice that her things were gone as well!

Frustrated, he slammed his hand against the bathroom door and muttered, "What are you doing to me, Lady?!"

Getting on the phone he called down to the front desk asking if they'd seen Amanda.

The clerk stated, "I just came on duty, Sir. Is she a guest?"

Lee barked, "Aw, never mind!"

Hanging up, he then dialed Billy's number.

Billy answered, "Melrose."

Lee sighed and commented, "Hi, Billy. It's me. I've got a bit of a problem-"

Billy shook his head as he replied, "Don't tell me you lost her again?"

Lee groaned responding, "I swear, Billy! She was here in the room with me before we went to bed, but now-"

Billy straightened in his chair his interest piqued asking slowly, "Oh? Something new you care to share about the two of you?"

As Lee tried to speak Billy shrugged and cut in with, "Look, I don't mind. I'm more than happy for you. And it definitely explains your mood at work of late."

Lee growled into the phone, "No, Billy! It's nothing like that, believe me! There was only one room left and it was a single. End of story. But I just woke up and she and her things are gone. Vanished! What do I do now?"

Billy smiled and commented, "Do you really need me to tell you how to find someone, Man? Use the brain God gave you and the skills you learned from this place and find her!"

Lee sighed and nodded replying, "Yeah... Yeah, you're right, Billy. I'm sorry. You did enough helping me locate her yesterday."

Billy stated, "Yes and I'm glad she turned up safe, but Scarecrow?"

Lee asked, "Yeah?"

Billy answered firmly, "I don't want to hear from you again or see you until Monday morning! Is that clear?"

Lee clearing his throat nodded and responded, "Yes. Crystal clear...And I'm sorry."

Billy shrugged remarking, "It's all right. I assume that somehow someday you two will be able to figure out what exactly your relationship is without anyone's help. So long."

He hung up leaving Lee baffled!

Lee stared at the receiver replying, "What did the hell he mean by that?"

Sighing, he hung up the phone and went to take a shower...

It was close to ten A.M. when Lee came down in the elevator with his bag.

Going to the Reception desk he stated to the clerk there, "I'm here to settle my bill. By any chance, have you seen Amanda King? She was here also, and-"

The clerk nodded and responded, "Yes, Sir. She asked that you meet her in the dining room for breakfast before you both leave for the airport. She's in there right now..."

Lee nodded after giving the clerk his credit card to complete the checkout process and pinching his fingers to the bridge of his nose queried quietly, "I see. Do you happen to have an aspirin back there? I could really use one...No, make that two. Right now, please."

The clerk nodded looking at him strangely as he gave Lee his credit card back and the two aspirins and swallowed nervously asking, "Will there be anything else we can do for you today, Sir?"

Lee putting his credit card away signed the receipt and shaking his head commented with a chuckle, "N-No. Believe me, I've had quite enough. Thank you for the hospitality..."

As he walked toward the dining room the clerk called out to him, "Hope to see you again soon, Sir!"

Lee answered back, "Won't be that soon, believe me!"

As Lee entered the dining room Amanda looking toward the entrance signaled to him from the back of the room and he came over.

Putting his bag down he sat down next to her and queried in a low voice, "Where the hell have you been? I thought it was gonna be a repeat of last night...Uh, yesterday-"

Amanda nodded and stated, "Actually, it was early this morning. Remember at the airport-"

Lee growled out loudly, "Who cares, Amanda?! I swear you make me nuts, sometimes!"

Amanda embarrassed shushed him as patrons began to stare and she replied upset at his tone, "You're no picnic either, Buster! Look! I was just out trying to find you some day old doughnuts because you don't eat anything usually except my poppyseed cake which I don't have with me at the moment and they don't even have poppyseed muffins here!"

Shoving the bag in front of him she commented tersely getting up from the table, "Here! And you're welcome! And thank you for your chivalry, but I could have gotten home quite well on my own and would've been home by now if you hadn't canceled my standby! I've lost my appetite!I'm going to the airport and getting the first flight back to D.C. And if you know what's good for you, you won't try to stop me or follow me. Are we done?"

Lee stunned by her anger swallowed hard and nodded silently as she left hastily with her purse and luggage!

The room became quiet as the server came over and asked, "Coffee, Sir?"

Lee sighed and nodded answering, "I'll need it...Thank you."

It was two days before things seem to come back to normal for Lee and Amanda at the Agency.

They were barely speaking as it was at this point and Billy felt it was time to set things right.

So while Lee was out meeting with a contact she was coming back from the Capitol with Francine near the end of the day and as they exited the elevator going toward the bullpen Billy stated, "Mrs. King ? May I see you for a moment, please?"

Amanda nodded and followed Billy into his office answering, "Yes, Sir. What's wrong?"

Billy swallowed hard as he gestured for her to sit down, shut the blinds and dialing an outside line commented, "No calls."

Billy sat across from her at his desk and responded, "I'm not one who butts into my agent's personal lives. But when problems of theirs spill into the Agency, I feel I have to intervene. Now, let's discuss the events of this past weekend-"

Amanda put up her hand and replied, "Excuse me, Sir. But it was personal and I was trying to deal with it on my own. I'd rather not discuss it any more."

Billy remarked slowly with a sigh, "Well that's unfortunate because we are going to discuss it. You involved the Agency when you selfishly went off on your own to deal with your "problem", and it turned out to be about someone you were tailing not too long ago on a case that had already been dealt with. I won't ask why but you see, you left a note for your mother telling her it was a "work" problem and that you'd be back Sunday evening. She didn't have any way to reach you. I had to make an excuse for you that you'd call her when you could, but suppose something had happened to your children? Or your mother? Or all three? Or you had been kidnapped or killed? You see as a responsible adult that I feel you usually are, I would expect that you wouldn't have taken advantage of us this way. We spent hours here checking transportation and dug into your phone records until we discovered where you were headed! Lee had no sooner landed at Dulles back from his trip Friday evening, when he had to hightail it back there and catch a late flight to New York to find you. We were playing phone tag most of the time but thank God he found you finally..."

Seeing how upset she had become at his speech he handed her a tissue and cleared his throat commenting, "Look, Amanda. I'm your boss and I had to give it to you straight. But you are also like a daughter to me. You scared me half to death. Not to mention what you did to Lee. Now, I trust this won't happen ever again?"

Amanda blew her nose and wiped her eyes shaking her head commenting softly, "N-No, Sir. I'm so sorry."

Billy nodded as he patted her hand stating, "I know you are. Why don't you head on home and I'll see you in the morning."

Amanda gulped nodding and got up with a sigh as she left the office and getting her purse headed for the ladies room.

As she was washing her face Francine came in and remarked carefully, "You okay?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "No, but I will be. Gosh, I haven't had anyone talk to me like that since my father used to when I did something wrong."

Francine nodded and responded, "Well. I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk and Lee or Billy aren't around I'm here, all right? I mean we aren't exactly close, but I'd like to at least try to help if I can. If you'll let me, okay?"

Nodding Amanda remarked, "Thank you, Francine. I guess maybe I should have to begin with and then I wouldn't have caused so much trouble or worry for you all."

Francine waved it away stating, "Listen. I know there are certain things you can't discuss with your mom but we're all in the same boat, all right? To our families we're all in the documentary film business. That's just the way it is."

Looking at her watch she answered, "Well, I've gotta go. I have a date later. See you tomorrow."

Amanda nodded stating as she opened the door following her out, "Have a good evening."

Coming out to the parking lot she saw Lee getting into his car and called to him, "Lee?"

Lee got back out and seeing it was Amanda commented uncomfortably, "Oh, hi. Did you need something?"

Amanda touched his arm as she came near him and responded, "Yeah... I need you to forgive me for everything I put you through over the weekend and for me jumping all over you before I left. You were just concerned about me and I didn't appreciate it. I'm really sorry. If-If it makes you feel any better, Mother was upset at me for not calling her at all to let her know I was okay."

Taking her hand Lee squeezed it and responded gently, "It's over, huh? Let's not worry about it any more."

Then seeing her sad expression he answered nodding, "Ahh, but judging by your face I'd say you got Billy's "Papa Bear" speech."

Amanda was puzzled and queried, "You know about it?"

Lee shrugged stating, "Sure. I've gotten it more times than I care to remember. So has Francine. It just means he cares, that's all."

Looking at his watch he then answered, "Well. I guess you have things to do tonight. I don't want to keep you. You'd better go..."

Amanda checked her watch also and nodded quickly and replied, "Right. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lee smiled and commented softly, "Definitely."

As they each went their separate ways they had the same thought.

Every family in life has their rough patch and it takes time to smooth it out.

Same theory applies to friendships such as theirs.

Oh, yes. They would be just fine...

The End


End file.
